


Infinite's Pack Life

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Pack Life [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Howon | Hoya, Alpha Myungsoo, Alpha Nam Woohyun, Alpha Sungyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dongwoo-centric, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dongwoo, Omega Sungjong, Post Mpreg, Rutting, Slice of Life, Sometimes focuses on the other members, Sungjong-centric, alpha sunggyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Infinite Ensemble/Infinite Ensemble
Series: Kpop Pack Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804849
Kudos: 1





	Infinite's Pack Life

**8:42 AM**

Sungjong was woken up by a light filling the room and someone shaking his shoulder gently.

"Sungjong-ah." _Sunggyu-hyung._ "It's time to wake up."The leader tells him."We don't have practice today but you still need to get out of bed sometime today."


End file.
